


Nineteen candles

by shaardom



Series: Growing up [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Other, happy birthday elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Elliot is nineteen : so am I.[This is turning out to be a yearly thing. Happy belated birthday to us !]





	Nineteen candles

Elliot's eyes fluttered open. The dry light didn't reach him— it wouldn't until he opened the curtains around his bed. He inhaled deeply and sat up. The sky was cloudy : he could see the grey reflected on the ceiling ornaments. The duke stretched, then carefully stepped down. Leo wasn't waiting for him, well-aware that Elliot would rather get dressed himself. His hair have been cut a few days ago. He doesn't need his valet right now.

His golden medals shone, even in the dim candle light. They still feel too heavy. He didn't do anything yet. He's living off debts, and the only way to come clean is to embrace his destiny as the Nightray heir. Be great, restore the dukedom's reputation. Huge tasks, for a single hero.

Leo is standing near the table, at a perfect distance to get the light of the candle with minimal dangers for his book. He closed it upon hearing Elliot's footsteps and bowed.

"Elliot."

"Take a seat."

They never sat too close to each other. Their intimacy lies in stolen moments, and breakfast is too official for that. Leo sits at his right, a few chairs away. He remains within voice and hearing range. That's enough. Elliot leaned against the back of his chair. Giving it a second thought, he'd rather be laying in bed. Although the chairs are quite comfortable, stuffed with lacy pillows.

"Tired ?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. Our chain— does not seem in the mood for an attempt today."

"You do not have to go, if it's too dangerous."

Elliot nods quietly. His duty is to form a contract with Raven. Not to get killed in the process. They start eating and exchange mundane informations. Leo keeps him informed on what's happening in the city. How are the orphans, and the Rainsworth. Other things too, but these two were what Elliot really listened to. Leo had a special tea done for him today. It's made with milk and spices and even if he scrunched his nose at this misuse of tea, he had to admit that it's good. He replaced the golden trailed teacup in the matching plate and gestured for Leo to hand him the bread basket.

"Chai tea ?"

"Just chai, actually. Chai means milk tea, so you basically said milk tea tea."

Elliot rolled his eyes and drank more. Leo's random bits of trivia are always welcome.

"Just chai, then."

"I'll be right back."

Leo stood up, leaving his book on the table, next to his plate. He came back with a maid, carrying a birthday cake and a lighter. Elliot crossed his arms on his chest, amused.

"I'm not a child anymore."

Leo thanked the maid and Elliot discarded her after giving her some fruits.

"Who are you kidding ?" Leo laughed while lighting up the candles. "Hurry and make a wish."

Elliot thought. He wished he had time. But everyone wishes that. So he wished to be happy, and everyone wishes that too but it sounds like a better wish, still in the foolish kind. He is happy, though. In the end, he wished to keep his joy.

There were too many candles to blow at the same time, but Leo blew with him, perfecting the illusion that he shut them himself.

"Will you cut me a piece, big boy ?"

Elliot snorted. He stood up not to stain his sleeve in the process. Leo sound proud of him and he didn't understand why. He didn't do anything worth being proud of. The cake feels soft. There are more exotic flavors, of fruits he didn't know, leaving him with only a shadow of vanilla at the end of each bite. Apparently, mango and kiwi were the main component of this strange ballet of tastes. Chocolate was an ornament, but he ate it anyway.

Nineteen years. That's a lot and nothing, all at the same time. It's an eternity, and he's glad that Leo helped him find himself along the lines. They have seen so much things and Elliot does not know if they have at least that many left to see.

Perhaps this is the reason behind Leo's pride. He had lived nineteen years and stood during most of it. He's still alive now, and maybe that at this very moment, it's all that matters. They are alive. He finds himself staring at Leo a little too long and when Leo's purple eyes met his, Elliot felt a surge of familiar pride straightening his back.

Raven will be his Chain, someday. Until then, he still has every right to be proud of who he is. As if understanding the process of his thoughts, Leo smiled and raised his teacup. They clicked in the air, all cheers and good will.


End file.
